1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that colors cigarettes, and particularly to a hand-held device that colors cigarettes by transferring a liquid pigment onto the external paper of the cigarette as the cigarette is passed through the coloring device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To my knowledge, people who smoke cigarettes have no choice concerning the color of the cigarettes that they smoke. A search for prior art regarding or relating to a hand-held cigarette-coloring device has revealed no patents in this subject area.
The primary objects and advantages of the invention include the following:
To provide a hand-held cigarette-coloring device for use by cigarette smokers,.
To provide such a device that is quick and easy to operate.
To provide such a device that is small, lightweight and convenient to carry.
To provide such a device that is durable, non-breakable and non-spillable.
To provide such a device that has no service requirement whatsoever so that the device can be simply discarded after the ink is exhausted.
To provide such a device that is inexpensive and exciting to use.
To provide such a device that is modular for assembly with other identical units each of which can hold a different liquid pigment so that many coloring choices can be made by the user.
To provide such a device whose inking pigments are non-toxic, non-flammable and have no ordor or taste.
To provide such a device whose usage does not alter the normal burning characteristics of the cigarette.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apprent from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.